


Estinien & Broom NSFW Alphabet

by Pixel_Machine



Series: FFXIV NSFW Alphabets & Stories [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: But he isn't the warrior of light?, Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, NSFW Alphabet, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trans Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Machine/pseuds/Pixel_Machine
Summary: The NSFW alphabet for Estinien and my OC, the Gunbreaker with chronic depression, Broom Harlowe.
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: FFXIV NSFW Alphabets & Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924321
Kudos: 22





	1. A - Aftercare

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

Unlike most other times, after sex Estinien craves the presence of others, specifically his partner. He curls up around Broom and peppers his face, shoulders, and neck with long and gentle kisses. Once his quota has been temporarily filled he, somewhat reluctantly, goes and fetches whatever he believes Broom might need or want as well as assist in any cleaning up that has to be done. He usually has to be dragged back under the covers.

Broom is usually pretty wiped by the time they’re finished, and so usually he’s lying there blissed out for a long while, soaking up the attention given to him.


	2. B - Body Part

**B = Body part** (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Estinien likes his legs the most. He likes that they’re strong, that he’s trained to make them strong, and that they can bear his and others’ weight and keep his balance. His favorite part of Broom is his hair, which he compares in color to fire and copper, and which he grabs in order to deepen kisses and bare his neck.

Broom’s favorite part of himself is his eyes. He likes the color of them, and he likes how they’re able to pick out the smallest of details in machines without much difficulty. His favorite part on Estinien is his back, he likes feeling the muscles move underneath the smooth and cool skin as he shifts and thrusts and he loves leaving long marks down the length of his lover’s back with his nails.


	3. C - Cum

**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically... I’m a disgusting person)

Estinien prefers to cum inside whenever Broom allows it, driving in deep and remaining there for as long as he can. When he can’t do that he likes to cum on Broom’s stomach, and lick it clean while his lover watches. He also enjoys cleaning Broom’s slick from his fingers after thoroughly fingering him.


	4. D - Dirty Secret

**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Estinien wants to, but would never voice his desire to, fall asleep with his cock still inside of Broom. The animalistic nature of the act is what stops him from voicing his desire, though what draws him to the thought is a sense of laying claim to his lover and being trusted by the man he loves enough to be trusted with that space.

Broom’s dirty secret is that he’s thought long and hard about being used as a toy by Estinien, bent and twisted and used by the dragoon for the dragoon’s pleasure alone.


	5. E - Experience

**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Given his quest for revenge against Nidhogg meant that he was oftentimes training or completing his duties as the Azure Dragoon, he has very little experience. Aymeric and him shared a night together back when they were lower ranked Temple Knights, but since neither of them really had an emotional attachment to one another in that sense nothing much else came of it and it remained a one-off event that neither of them bring up these days. Because of this and some overhearing of the conversations his fellow soldiers have had he understands the basics, but beyond that he’s flying blind. He’s a fast learner though, and is quick to pick up on what to do.

Broom has had a few rolls in the hay in his day, so is more experienced with Estinien and so knows what to do and what he likes. What he lacks in though is the understanding of the emotional aspect of sex when in an exclusive relationship, so he’s prone to crying during at the start of their relationship.


	6. F- Favorite Position

**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Estinien’s favorite positions are standing with Broom against the wall, his partner’s legs around his waist. He enjoys being able to show off his strength and be in complete control of the angle and pace.

Broom’s favorite position is missionary, maybe spiced up by having his legs pushed up towards his chest or thrown over Estinien’s shoulders. He’s more than a little lazy and isn’t afraid to admit it, he likes being able to lie down when he’s the one on bottom.


	7. G- Goofy

**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Estinien, like he is most other times, is pretty serious in the moment. The closest he’ll get to being humorous is when he’s teasing his partner.

Broom is a bit more lighthearted, cracking a joke or two if he thinks the mood is getting too heavy or dower for his liking, or when he gets too nervous to think of anything else to say.


	8. H - Hair

**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Despite all the jokes about Estinien being gross and needing a shower, he actually keeps himself pretty well groomed, trimming the hair and keeping himself clean

Broom himself is a man of two sides. Before he went to The First and came back, he didn’t pay much attention to his grooming beyond the basics, but once he returns to The Source after the events of Shadowbringers he’s much more attentive to his grooming in general and by extension his grooming down there. The fact that Estinien handsomely rewards him for paying such attention to himself is also a great motivator.


	9. I - Intimacy

**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Estinien is incredibly protective of Broom, since he’s come so close to losing the man on many occasions, both because of the actions of others and by his own hand during his time being possessed by Nidhogg. He clings to Broom during, subconsciously afraid that if he lets go they’ll disappear. He hopes that everything he does, every noise he makes and every ounce of pleasure he gives, is enough to get across the overwhelming amount of affection he has for Broom but is unable to properly put into words.

Broom is just as intense, holding Estinien close while he has the strength to do so, but not because he’s afraid Estinien will leave but because he’s so happy that Estinien is there. He had been so uncertain about his ability to bring Estinien back after the dragoon had been possessed by Nidhogg, so to have him there to share these sort of intimate moments with is something that Broom cherishes.


	10. J - Jack Off

**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

Estinien jerks off every now and then, eyes closed as he does, scenes with his beloved playing across the back of his eyelids as he does. Overall he’s rather vanilla, but it’s what he enjoys.

Broom doesn’t really often do the same himself, doesn’t really feel the urge to, and prefers the company of others anyways.


	11. K - Kink

**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

Estinien’s major kinks are orgasm control and edging, teasing his partner to the very last moment before he backs off and leaves them keening and begging for him and his touch. He also has a small breeding kink, which is not lessened at all by the knowledge that Broom can’t bear children. Finally he has a kink for body worship, wanting nothing more than to get across how wonderful he thinks Broom is without having to use his words to do it.

Broom has a penchant for marking, both giving, like when he claws at Estinien’s back, and receiving. Any marks Estinien leaves are worn with pride, maybe even subtly shown off depending on the company Broom expects to have in the following days.


	12. L - Location

**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

Estinien prefers private places, either his residence, Broom’s room at whatever inn he happens to be staying at, or a far out of the way unused guest room or closet in one of the many fancy residences Estinien and Broom find themselves being invited to. If struck by the desire to be in a bit more open space, Estinien puts his dragoon abilities to use and finds high up and out of the way places where he can spend some quality time with his lover without being discovered or interrupted.

Broom is pretty much down for having sex anywhere, as long as it’s not directly in front of someone he respects who doesn’t want to see. He’s a sucker for the classics though, and so his favorite place is in a bed, with a special preference for Estinien’s.


	13. M - Motivation

**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

Estinien is turned on by a great number of things. Simply being alone in the same room as Broom oftentimes is enough to get him going, considering how rare that situation occurs. He also is a bit of a secret romantic, so things like a candlelit atmosphere, a slow dance, and a good meal shared between them turns him on.

Broom is absolutely enthralled by Estinien’s mouth. For the longest time it was the only part of his face that he could see, and so he tends to focus on it probably more than he should. So seeing his lover begin to chew on his bottom lip, suck on anything, or lick something is enough to catch this poor boy’s attention. Also a few well placed whispered words in his ear makes him melt.


	14. N - NO

**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Estinien refuses to do anything that would cause Broom to bleed, as he believes that his love has bled in the field more than enough and that such acts don’t need to be brought into their intimate moments. This includes doing anything before at least some basic foreplay.

He also refuses to be bound or denied any of his senses. After having his very personhood taken from him by Nidhogg, leaving him without any control over his own body, having anything like it occur is quite triggering for him.

Broom refuses to do anything overly gross, and he dislikes breathplay. Mainly he’s turned off when too much attention is paid to certain parts of his body that he thinks look more feminine, such as his legs.


	15. O - Oral

**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Estinien prefers giving to receiving, and would remain with his face between Broom’s thighs for hours if his lover let him. At first he wasn’t really sure what he was doing and wasn’t all that good, but by the third or fourth time he was an expert, knowing exactly what Broom does and doesn’t like and how to draw out his lover’s pleasure for however long he wishes. 

Broom would let him, and prefers receiving to giving. He has a pretty sensitive gag reflex, which makes it hard given Estinien’s proportions (look at X-Ray for more details on that), but does his best with a combination of hands and mouth and given Estinien’s reactions to his technique Broom thinks he’s doing just fine.


	16. P - Pace

**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Due to his great dislike of potentially hurting Broom and his love of teasing and edging, Estinien is partial to taking things slow. However, due to their busy and exhausting lives he doesn’t always get his way on the matter. Usually they have to be quick about things, but Estinien is careful not to be rough with his beloved.


	17. Q - Quickie

**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Estinien dislikes quickies, he thinks they’re a waste of energy that could be saved for a more extended engagement later. Again though, with how things currently are and how busy he and Broom are, he finds himself having to settle for these more often than he’d care for.


	18. R - Risk

**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

While Broom is all for taking risks and having fun trying new things together, Estinien is the more sensible of the pair. He remembers that while Broom might not be the Warrior of Light, he does have a reputation to uphold, one that would be considerably undercut if he were caught literally with his pants down. The same goes for Estinien worrying about himself as well, though to a considerably lesser degree, seeing as there’s not really anything worse that could be done to it after his episode of possession.

If it’s in private though, they both are willing to try most things at least once.


	19. S - Stamina

**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)

Estinien is a master at pacing himself, able to draw things out long into the night and into the early hours of the morning if he feels like it. His favorite pastime in bed is edging and denying his partner that sweet release they crave until they’re bordering on tears and unable to think of anything else.

Broom, given how his partner is, also has a fairly substantial amount of stamina, though it’s less in the form of being able to pace himself and more in the form of being able to go for several rounds before he’s too tired to continue.


	20. T - Toy

**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Estinien doesn’t see the need for toys, he seems to do just well with what nature has given him.

Broom considers using them, but then realizes he’d probably have to build most of the ones he wants himself and decides against it.


	21. U - Unfair

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Estinien finds nothing more enjoyable than teasing his lover, hearing Broom beg for more, whine for him, it’s like music to his ears. The sounds he hears when he overstimulates his partner is much the same, though he listens a lot more carefully to these noises in case he catches the sounds of pain that he does his best to avoid. However, he doesn’t particularly enjoy the same treatment being turned and used on himself, given that he’s never really been a patient man when it comes to getting what he wants.


	22. V - Volume

**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Estinien is rather reserved in the noises he makes, muffling his scattered grunts and soft groans against Broom’s skin, any available pillows, or his hand. When he’s close to coming he lets out low growls from deep in his throat.

Broom is much more vocal, having to more than once have a hand clamped over his mouth so as not to draw attention through an inn's thin walls.


	23. W - Wild Card

**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

One time after they’d been apart for several months, the pair didn’t bother to take off their armor before they got hot and heavy.

Because of this when, Estinien picked Broom up he accidentally dug the claws of his gauntlet into the back of Broom’s thigh. Broom of course screamed out of surprise, shifted in his lover’s arms, and fell to the floor. He ended up tearing his pants, and now has a faint scar that runs about half the length of the back of his left thigh.


	24. X - X-ray

**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Estinien manages, somehow, to have a pretty dick on top of being pretty everywhere else. It’s as pale as the rest of him, though the head turns a bit red when he’s hard, it’s uncircumcised and with a slight upward curve to it. He’s more of a grower than a shower, at full attention he’s a little above average in length at about 5 ¾ - 6 inches, though he has average girth.


	25. Y - Yearning

**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

Estinien has a decent sex drive, though it’s heavily repressed after being the Azure Dragoon for so long. He has an immense amount of self-control, and is able to all but forget about his urges entirely, which is useful considering how often he’s apart from his partner.

Broom on the other hand, has very little self control, and would have a higher than average libido if it weren’t for his chronic sleep deprivation. He wants to be with his partners, more than almost anything else, but he’s only got so much energy to work with.


	26. Z - ZZZ

**Z = ZZZ** (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Estinien is never the first one to fall asleep, he refuses to allow it. He’s the one to get up and fetch whatever he thinks Broom might want or need, and is the one to do much of the clean up. He also loves to see his lover’s sleeping face, relaxed and peaceful, and loves running his hands through Broom’s hair too much to fall asleep before he does.

Broom is usually pretty tired afterwards given that Estinien is insistent on being thorough with his affections, and so falls asleep pretty quickly afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little do ya'll know there's another one of these on the way for Broom's other boyfriends.


End file.
